Our Solemn Hour
by puffin
Summary: Set during WW 2. How the lights act and feel while their love's the darks are off fighting to save the world. Lights/Darks. R and R please.


Our Solemn Hour

A/N Here is another one-shot. I hope you all like it. This one is sent during WW 2. I may have my facts wrong if I do I'm sorry.

I don't own the song, which is by Within Temptation. I don't own the speech that was given by Winston Churchill and in the song 'Our Solemn Hour. I don't own the characters they are from Yugioh. I make no money or profit from this.

Four people were in a larger house or small mansion, depending on how one looked at it.

The mansion was a normal looking one. It was two stories with a full porch. It was white and modest looking.

The yard was huge with it crisp green grass, rose of all color bushes. There was a fountain to one side that had three dragons in it; the water flowed from their open mouths.

The inside was done in white and blues. The floors were a white marble while the walls were a soft blue. The curtains in every room were a shade darker blue while all the furniture was either white or an off-white. The master of this place loved these two colors.

The four people living in this mansion were in the living room in the couch or in the chairs listening to the radio and Churchill's speech.

"I speak to you for the first time as Prime Minister in a solemn hour for the life of our country, of our empire, of our allies, and, above all, of the cause of Freedom."

Large amethyst eyes seem to widen even more and fill with fear and worry.

"I hope they are ok." the amethyst eye young man said in a soft voice that was filled with the same worry and fear.

The young man is Yugi Motou. He is 28 years old. He is only 5'7" tall with milky white skin. His hair is tri-color of black, red tips and blond bangs. It's spiked around his head in a star shape.

Yugi was normal a happy go looking person. He was always smiling and loved to play games. Games, at one point, ruled his life. That was until he found his love and the war started. Now he normal doesn't play games and seems to always be filled with worry.

"I'm sure they are." came one of Yugi's three best friends and housemates.

This one's names is Joey Wheeler, aka pup or puppy.

Joey is 30 years old and the tallest of the four, 6'1". He has bright blond hair and honey brown eyes. He's skin was only a shade darker then Yugi's.

Joey's nickname, puppy, fit him well. He was always playful and energetic. He seems to always wear a smile and loved to hang out with his friends.

There was one thing about Joey that seems to always amuse his friends, his appetite.

Joey seems to be able to eat anything and always seem to be eating. The young man never seems to be full or full for long.

"I'm sure Joey is right. Besides Akifa and Marik won't let anything happen to them. Atemu is too proud to die and Seto is just too stubborn to let death take him. They'll be home soon. You'll see."

This came from Ryou Bakura. Ryou was a young man of 24 years. He was of average height, 5'8". He had long snow white hair with doe brown eyes. His skin was porcelain white and always seems to have a glow about it.

Ryou had one nickname an only one person was allowed to call him this, Angel.

The reason behind it was that the was pure and innocent like one. He was also sweet and caring like an angel.

His loved said he looked like one as well. His always caused him to blush.

"I know you two are right but I can't help but feel like Yugi does. I'm scared I'll never see Marik again." The fourth house mate said as he pulled his legs close to his chest.

This one was Malik Ishtar. Malik was 26 years old. He had long sandy blond hair with very light lavender eyes. His skin was a bronze color because he was from Egypt.

Malik normal was the prankster of the group. His jokes never hurt anyone and all in good moods. He was also sex craved young man but only with his love.

The four friends were dating four young men that were in the air forces.

Yugi was dating a young man named Atemu, Ryou is dating Akifa, Joey is with Seto and Malik with Marik.

Atemu Yami looked a lot like Yugi but had blond lighting blots going through his hair. His eyes were smaller and sharper looking plus they were crimson in color.

He was always sweet and caring to Yugi. He also had a royal air about himself, like was someone of important. He was 27 years old.

Seto Kaiba, Cousin to Atemu, was 31 years old and the oldest out of them all.

He had cinnamon brown hair with dark blues eyes. His skin was a soft white color. He was the one that called Joey pup.

Seto was the businessman of the group. In face he had a business that he had handed over to Joey, while he was in the air forces. He was also the master of the mansion that they all lived in.

Akifa Bakura looked similar to Ryou. They even had the same last name but not related or married.

Akifa had slivery white hair that was wildly spiked. He had rustic red eyes that always held some danger behind them. He skin was tan but only because he spent a lot of time outside.

Akifa was the one that called Ryou, Angel, and very possessive and protective of Ryou. One of the many reasons why Ryou loved him so much.

Marik Ishtar looked a lot like Malik. He, like Akifa, had the same last name as Malik but was not related or married to him.

Marik had the same sandy blond hair but was wildest spikes of the group. His eyes were lavender like Malik's but a shade darker.

His skin was just as dark as Malik's because he was also from Egypt. He was also a prankster like his love and just as sex craved. These two were prefect for each other.

"I hope they are alright. I keep praying and hoping. The Prime Minister is right about this being the world's solemn hour." Yugi said from his place on the couch.

Yugi was sitting next to Ryou with his legs tucked under him. Ryou had his arms around Yugi's shoulders in a friendly way.

Both Malik and Joey were sitting in the chairs while listen to the wireless.

"I can't believe how fast this has gone. It's as if that mad man has a heart of stone." Ryou said softly while the others agreed.

"There is nothing but insanity all around." Malik said with a sad sigh.

"More so around are loves." Joey added with a sigh.

"Well the world did lest that beast grew. Let him cause a lot of misery and pain." Joey said as closed his eyes and prayed Seto was safe.

"I just hope we win this bloody war. If we don't then all those that have or are suffering will be in vain." Ryou said as all the other agreed with him again.

There were many things on their minds. The safety and returns of their loved ones. The war and the trouble it brings. Do they deserve all of this?

"A tremendous battle is raging in France and Flanders. The Germans, by a remarkable combination of air bombing and heavily armoured tanks, have broken through the French defences north of the Maginot Line, and strong columns of their armoured vehicles are ravaging the open country, which for the first day or two was without defenders. They have penetrated deeply and spread alarm and confusion in their track."

Yugi just closed his eyes as he prayed that his love and his friends came home while Churchill went on.

It was a month since Churchill's speech. The group was going on with their lives with the insanity of war around them. Well as normal as life could be with war going on and fearing what they would hear on the wireless.

Malik walked to the door one evening when there was a knock.

"Yes?" He asked when he opens the door before his eyes widen as he took a step back.

There was a massager at the door with four messages in his hand. This was something none of them had hoped for.

"Who…who are they for?" Malik asked with fear in his eyes and in his voice. This would be never ending agony if any of them were for them.

"I'm looking for a Mr.…"

A/N Ok like I said this is set during WW2 and in England. I don't know what the air force is called over there so I just left it as the air force. I try not to add any fact from that time just how the four felt while their loves were off fighting and trying to save the world. I don't like this ending, seem rushed to me but I hope you all liked it. Please send in those reviews.


End file.
